Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical receptacle testers generally, and more specifically to three-phase electrical receptacle testers that test for certain power conditions relating to the wiring condition of a three phase receptacle.
Description of the Related Art
The use of equipment to determine or test the condition of different residential, commercial and industrial electrical receptacles is known in the art. Some receptacle testers are generally configured for use in association with single phase power sources, such as household standard 110 volt receptacles. To quickly test certain conditions of such single phase receptacles, plug-in type devices have been developed where an installer can insert the device into a receptacle and the device will provide indications whether power is or is not supplied to the receptacle, and whether the wiring polarity of the single phase receptacle is correct or incorrect. It is believed that no such plug-in type device is available on the market that is capable of testing a three phase receptacle to permit the installer quickly test certain electrical conditions related to the wiring of the three phase receptacle and the power supplied to the receptacle.